The Butterfly Effect
by LittleJoan
Summary: Tiny changes to a story can make a huge difference. This is starting from the very beginning. What if Harry made a couple of different choices right at the very start. Would everything change, or are some things just set in stone?


"This is all mine?" Harry asked, staring around the vault in amazement at all of the stacks of gold coins.

"You didn't think your parents would leave you with nothin' did ya?" Hagrid replied.

"How much is there?"

"Approximately one million of your muggle pounds." Griphook announced.

Harry could hardly stop the grin from forming on his face. He had spent his whole life with nothing and now he would be able to have almost anything that he wanted. No more begging for leftovers or hand-me-downs from his cousin. It was then that the thought struck him.

"Griphook, is there any way that I could exchange some of this into Muggle money?"

"Of course Mr Potter. That will not be an issue. Simply use this." The goblin shuffled around in his pocket before pulling out a simple black wallet.

"This is a self-converting wallet." He explained, "The zippered section is for your Magical money, while the notes pouch is for your Muggle money. If you take a gallion and place it into the notes pouch, it will transfigure into the equivalent Muggle currency. Currently one gallion equates to exactly five pounds."

Harry took the offered wallet, gazing at it in wonder.

"You need not be worried about its carrying capacity. It is fixed with undetectable extension and feather-light charms."

The dark haired boy hesitated for only a few moments before loading golden coins into his new wallet, slotting many of the coins into the notes pouch and watching them unfold into the paper currency that he recognised. Once he was satisfied with the amount that he had stuffed into the wallet there wasn't much left to do at Gringottes, so Harry and Hagrid made the nauseating ride back through the vaults towards street level.

"Well, makes sense to get ya a trunk first, then we can load the rest into it as we go." Hagrid stated happily, directing the boy towards Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment.

The little bell above the door gave an obnoxious tinkle as they entered, summoning the rather plump salesman out from behind his counter.

"What can I help you with today gentlemen? Looking for anything in particular, or just browsing?" He seemed friendly enough with is easy smile, but you could tell by the bags under his eyes that he'd rather be napping then working.

"We need a good trunk for Harry here."

The salesman turned his easy smile to Harry, and it broadened exponentially as he caught sight of the boys scar.

"Right this way sirs. We've just had a new model come in that would be just perfect for you. It is all the rage, and everyone who is anyone would want one."

After a few odd turns around the shop the salesman brought them both to a rather elaborate display showcasing a deep mahogany trunk with simple brass adornments.

"It just looks like a normal trunk." Harry pointed out a little deflated after the salesman's earlier confidence. He had expected something flashier given the man's excitement.

"Oh it may look ordinary from the outside, bit the inside is simply spectacular." The salesman gushed excitedly while throwing open the lid.

Harry was amazed when he looked inside to find, not a wooden base as expected, and not even orderly dividers, but instead a spiralled staircase which appeared to wind right into the floor.

"Come along sirs, allow me to show you around." The salesman swung each foot carefully over the walls of the trunk and began to descend, hardly waiting for the others to catch up.

Harry threw his own legs over a moment later, but stopped when he sensed Hagrid's hesitation.

"You go on Harry" the giant said while blushing, "Don't imagine I'd fit too well" He explained.

Looking at the size of the staircase Harry couldn't help but to agree, and nodded quickly before descending after the salesman. He could hardly believe what he saw when he caught up. They were stood in a small, but comfortable living room. It was beautifully furnished in the same mahogany that the outside of the trunk had been and had a roaring red stone fireplace taking up the majority of the wall in front of them. It was flanked by bookshelves, currently bare but harry could picture how cozy the room would feel once they were full. There was a single plush armchair with a matching loveseat curled before the fire, separated by a small end table. The walls to either side of them had central doors and were flanked my more shelves, while the wall behind them served only as a backdrop to the stairs that they had descended from, but Harry noticed another spiralling set continued downwards to another floor.

"To the left is a study" The salesman declared, pushing open the door to reveal said room. "it comes pre-furnished with everything you see here, including the desk, chair and workspace."

As harry peeked into the room he saw that the wall to his left was taken up by a rather large desk, while the wall to the right was occupied by a marble work surface with a built in cupboard underneath and shelves above.

"The marble is charmed to be resistant to any wayward potions ingredients." The man chimed before walking the short distance to the door on the other side of the lounge. "This is a kitchenette for your convenience, and comes with all of the white goods that you see here."

Harry peered through the door to see an almost identical room, but instead of a desk, the left hand wall was filled with a small fridge/freezer, oven, sink and a short stretch of counter space that bent around the corner to create an 'L' shape with enough space for one person to stand in and reach everything comfortably but would be an uncomfortable squeeze for two people to stand in. The right hand wall had a little square dining table with two matching chairs which fit quaintly, yet snuggy against the length of the wall.

"And finally we have the lower floor." The salesman announced while making his way to descend the second flight of stairs "Which houses a bed chamber with walk-in wardrobe, and a serviceable bathroom".

Harry followed the man to enter a lovely bedroom fitted with a double bed and bedside tables on either side, and as with the lounge above, there was a door both to the left and right. The right housed the wardrobe, which had a large rail filling the length of the wall opposite the door, and shelves to both the left and right at varying heights. The right hand door led to the promised bathroom, which held a standard toilet and sink, as well as a claw footed bathtub.

"Ideal for someone like yourself Mr Potter, who might want a little more privacy then the Hogwarts common rooms will allow you." The salesman added before moving to ascend the stairs. Harry couldn't help but gaze around the space for another moment. He did appreciate his own company, he had learned to after so long with the Dursleys, but this was a much better concept than the cupboard that he was used to. After one more longing look around the space he followed the salesman back up to the shop floor. When he pulled himself gracelessly out from the trunk he saw Hagrid happily chatting away to the salesman about some knick-knack or other, but they quickly stopped when they noticed him.

"What do you think Mr Potter? Does it suit your tastes?"

"Oh yes, it's perfect!" Harry said excitedly.

"Excellent. Shall I price it up for you? Is there anything else that you might like while you're here? Perhaps a nice backpack or satchel for your school supplies?"

After another twenty or so minutes perusing the bags Harry was the proud owner of both the mahogany trunk, and a simple black satchel which he was told was also fitted with extension and feather-light charms. He slipped the bag onto his shoulder while Hagrid pulled the trunk along between shops as they collected the essential items on Harry's school list. It took much longer than expected, but they had almost everything. A large portion of the time was spent choosing a wand, but all they had left to get now was books and robes.

"Might as well get yer uniform," Hagrid said, nodding towards Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "Listen, Harry, would yeh mind if I slipped off fer a pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron? I hate them Gringotts carts." He did still look a bit sick, so Harry entered Madam Malkin's shop alone, feeling nervous. Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.

"Hogwarts, dear?" she said, when Harry started to speak. "Got the lot here. Another young man being fitted up just now, in fact." In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to him, slipped a long robe over his head and began to pin it to the right length.

"Hullo," said the boy, "Hogwarts too?"

"Yes".

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," The boy had a bored, drawling voice. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first-years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow. Have you got your own broom?" the boy went on.

"No"

"Play Quidditch at all?"

"No" Harry said again, wondering what on earth Quidditch could be.

"I do. Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"

"No," said Harry, feeling more stupid by the minute.

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been. Imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

"Mmm" He wished he could say something a bit more interesting, but he could barely follow the conversation.

"Not a big talker are you?" The boy said, giving Harry a funny look.

"Sorry, I'm new to all this." Harry said, gesturing around himself with his arms and making the robe sleeves flap about.

"New to what? Robe shopping?" The boy asked, looking confused.

"No. Yes. Everything." Harry could tell he was rambling, but he just didn't know what to say. The boy looked at him curiously before a realisation came over his eyes.

"Ohhh…" He drawled, "Raised by Muggles then?" Harry nodded quickly at this and the boy looked at him with sympathy.

"Well that can't be helped now." The boy stuck his hand out towards Harry "I'm Draco Malfoy. What's your name?"

Harry stared at the hand for a moment, not quite sure if he should take it or not, before deciding that it would be better to be friendly than have a repeat of primary school where no-one would talk to him.

"I'm Harry" He stated, shaking the boys hand loosely "Harry Potter."

Draco's grip seemed to tighten immediately and his eyes went wide.

"Oh wow. Harry Potter was raised by Muggles." He sounded shocked, and maybe even a little angry, but Harry wasn't really sure why. Was being raised by Muggles really that bad here?

"Is that a problem?" He asked, self-consciously tugging at his robes.

"Well…it's not ideal." The boy said with a grimace. "You're not really gonna fit in at first, since you won't know our culture."

Harry's heart sank at this. He was going to be an outcast again. Just perfect. He'd spent his whole life being the odd one out, and now it was all going to repeat itself.

"It's okay though." Draco rushed to say, obviously noticing the change in Harry's mood. "I can help you if you want." Harry looked back up at the boy in shock. He wasn't expecting that at all. Maybe this boy wasn't so much like Dudley after all.

"You will?" He asked hopefully.

"Couse" Draco said proudly "I come from a really old magical family, so I know almost everything about wizarding society. Father made sure of that."

"Right, we're about done here Mr Malfoy." The witch pinning his robe stated, scribbling something down in a little notebook. "They'll be ready to collect in a little under half an hour."

"Great, I'd better go find Father then." Draco said, disrobing himself and handing the pile to the witch before turning back to Harry. "If you want any advice before we get to school, just owl me."

"Owl you?" Harry repeated in confusion. Draco held his head in his hand and sighed for a moment before looking back up.

"It's how we get letters to each other." He explained "Just write 'Draco Malfoy' on the front of the envelope and tie it to an owl and it will find me. Need me to write it down for you?"

Harry nodded and the witch holding Draco's robes hand him her notebook and pencil. He quickly scribbled down his name and tore the page out to give to Harry.

"Thanks." He said, quickly shoving the page into his jeans pocket.

Draco waved at Harry and then left the shop, barely acknowledging the staff, and quickly made his way up the street leaving Harry on his stool with the two witches.

"Looks like you've made a friend" Madam Malkin said, scribbling something down in her own notebook.

"I guess so." Harry said, feeling a little unsure. He didn't know what to make of Draco. In a lot of ways he did remind him of his cousin. He seemed very spoilt, but he wasn't horrible to him like Dudley always was. He'd even offered to help him to learn about wizarding customs before they got to school, so surely he couldn't be that bad.

"You said you were raised by Muggles. Does that mean you need a full wardrobe then, or just the school robes?"

"Erm…the full wardrobe?" Harry replied uncertainly. He didn't really know what a 'full wardrobe' would include.

"Excellent! Well I've got everything I need here. I'll make up a wardrobe selection for you and it'll be ready to collect in about an hour." She stated, motioning for Harry to step off of his stool. He tugged the heavy robes off of himself, tangling himself slightly in the process but managing it eventually, and handed them over to Madam Malkin. "You're free to go then." She said with a smile.

As he turned to the door he caught sight of Hagrid grinning like a maniac at him through the window and holding aloft a cage with a beautiful snowy owl in it.

"Harry! Happy Birthday!"

Harry was stunned. He'd never received a birthday present, let alone one like this. It took all of his energy not to burst into tears right then and there. Once he'd composed himself, and after he'd given Hagrid a huge hug, they both made their way through the street to Flourish and Blotts. The bookshop was huge, and Harry was very excited about the prospect of filling the bookshelves in his trunk. Finding the books on his school list didn't take long at all, but he was far too curious to only buy the required reading and since money wasn't something he really had to worry about he took his time looking over the huge collection the shop had to offer. By the time he was done he had books on more topics than he could list: potions, history, magical theory, and even a few novels that Hagrid had said he remembered from when he was Harry's age.

When they were finally finished, having picked up the clothes from Madam Malkin's (which Harry was pleased to find had included some Muggle clothes as well as robes) and even buying some food to stock up the trunk's kitchenette (Hagrid had insisted after complaining for a solid twenty minutes that Harry was too skinny), it was already getting dark.

"I got us rooms at the Leaky Cauldron tonight" Hagrid explained "I'll drop you back off at yer aunt and uncle's in the morning."

The thought of going back filled Harry with dread, but at least it wasn't going to be forever. Come September 1st, he'd be away from them for nearly a year at least.


End file.
